


Food Rheology

by fiordilatte



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs With Teeth, For Science!, M/M, Space Pirates, Vampires, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiordilatte/pseuds/fiordilatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting a pirate in his place is nothing more than child’s play.  I can be velvet or I can be steel.  I can be the best - and I can be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Rheology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infienight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infienight/gifts).



> Thanks for the [ trade](https://twitter.com/existence_proof/status/769372652691611648) Kai!!

Not much farther.

He inhaled again, taking in the sweet scent that lingered in the ship’s stale air. It had taken him this far, and Slaine did not want to waste any more time tracking down his quarry.

The fair-haired vampire flicked his tongue across his lips and listened carefully for the heartbeat. He heard the clatter of footsteps as a few shipmates hurried to their posts - most were retiring to bed now, after taking off from the Moon’s trade district, where their captain had been conducting business for the day.

This starship was a transport vessel, for various illicit ends, evidenced by all of the merchandise that was stacked to the low ceiling of the cargo bay. Metal crates filled with stolen goods lined the wall, all of them marked for sale. There were kegs of gunpowder and alcohol, depending on the label; and finely polished guns inlaid with precious stones were kept in high-security cases that only opened with biometric scans. Slaine had especially liked the look of the diamond encrusted pistols. Useless in a duel, particularly during a time when dark matter firearms were in popular demand, but eye-catching nonetheless, and probably part of a rich collector’s delivery request.

He saw that there were heavy boxes piled in a corner of their own, too: large titanium cases tied down with thick rope so they wouldn’t shift when the ship moved at high speeds. They were likely filled with gold, or perhaps medicine, which was invaluable to anyone who did not have access or connections to the Federation’s resources. Regardless, either would sell for a high price on the galaxy’s black market.

It was certainly a pirate ship, through and through, although slightly higher profile than his usual fare. Not because of the ship’s model, but because of its captain.

When the target was ex Federation officer turned pirate captain Kaizuka Inaho, who had garnered quite a reputation in this corner of the galaxy, things did tend to get a little tricky. It didn’t matter that his ship was a discontinued Sleipnir model stolen from the Federation, either. The brightly coloured Terran KG-6 class wasn’t a stealthy choice for a smuggling vessel by any means, but from what Slaine understood, Kaizuka seemed to enjoy making statements, and had a penchant for opening fire on anyone who dared oppose him.

Right now he was paying a visit to the cargo bay, which was an enclosed area of the spacecraft. It would have been pitch black to a human, but was quite manageable for the vampire, whose eyes had gotten used to the dark over the past few hundred years. Earlier it had been bustling with activity, and he’d concealed himself behind a case of emergency fuel supplies. Sleipnirs did tend to have several little hiding places for stowaways. The artificial gravity field aboard the vessel was running reliably, and convincingly mimicked the Earth’s gravitational pull. The KG-6’s g-diffusers were also equipped with inertia reduction, allowing the spacecraft to maintain a pleasantly smooth cruise through the universe while Slaine began to hunt for food.

Vampires didn’t keep up with human politics, especially not on an intergalactic level, but he had heard enough to know that Inaho was independent yet respected, and only took the highest paying jobs. He was a key member of the Independent Faction, and was unscrupulous in getting his work done - and willing to board and capture other ships if need be. The United Forces of Earth had colonized worlds, terraformed planets, and eventually built their own Federation of allied planets that spanned several solar systems. Kaizuka had stated plainly that he did not pick sides, but he still showed a marked disdain for the Federation, and seemed to enjoy using their own ships against them.

This meant nothing to Slaine, of course, as any human could be dismantled easily enough. The lure of blood was what drew him in, and he was just as stubborn as Kaizuka in the way of getting what he wanted... but with centuries of practice under his belt. Interstellar travel was an added bonus.

His footsteps were light on the ship’s metal floor as he slipped out from the dark room and into the main corridor. He’d been weaker in the past, sympathetic and afraid, always tripping over himself to oblige others. But now his eyes glowed bright and feral in the dimness, and instinct won over humanity.

* * *

To be fair, Slaine had _let_ him, or so he would twist it, as vampires were wont to do. “What do you think you’re doing?” It came out in a growl, a low animal timbre rasping from his throat as his hackles raised automatically. This wasn’t the worst situation he’d ever found himself in, but he was annoyed that he’d been discovered at all.

Perpetually nineteen years old, Slaine Troyard possessed the handsome features of Scandinavian nobility, and he cut a fine figure among mortals and vampires alike. He had an athletic build made for hunting, and long, sprawling limbs that moved with graceful languor. Slaine had been clumsy during his life as a human, but time had taught him to to be perceptive. It had taught him to go about unseen, to skulk in the shadows and to make himself invisible until his prey revealed itself to him.

Yet one misstep and he was backed against a wall with a silver knife pressed to his neck, held in place by a surprisingly steady hand. “I’m disposing of an intruder. I knew you would come directly to my cabin, so I just had to wait.”

“Your weapon of choice is a little crude for this decade,” he remarked coolly, although the edge of the blade was getting too close for comfort, and was beginning to burn. “I’m offended.”

“Silver bullets are expensive, and I know plasma guns won’t work. A knife is fine - I still caught you.”

The blond observed his attacker, who was slightly shorter than himself (and up close, looked rather young to be the most feared pirate of the Independent Faction). He wore a long black jacket with crimson trim, and thick woven suspenders over a crisp white shirt. To cement his status as a pirate, there was a dark leather patch over his left eye, and two reworked Federation pistols were carefully slotted in his belt. Somehow, the boy kept an impressively authoritative air about him, and he certainly held the vampire’s attention, from the sweep of his neat brown hair to the soles of his tightly laced boots.

Slaine thought it might be nice to break him.

“Shouldn’t you be afraid? I could have killed you earlier if I’d wanted,” he said, though he cast a wary eye on the blade. He did not fear the pirate, but even he knew that it would be unwise to challenge someone who currently had a silver knife pointed at his throat. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but he had other tools to turn it in his favour.

“My crew has dealt with people after my life before,” the brunet said nonchalantly. Understandable, since no one in the Federation liked the Independent Faction, and Kaizuka was bound to have enemies. “You’re the one at a disadvantage right now. Why did you board my ship?” There was no anger in the words; only a bored apathy. Slaine was not very fond of the cavalier attitude.

“I smelled something irresistible,” he responded, with a smile roguish enough to rival any pirate’s. “And...” he whispered, “I wanted to eat it.”

“I’ve killed others like you,” the captain continued, keeping eye contact. “And I’ll kill you.” An attempt to be intimidating, perhaps.

Adorable. He would have to teach this child a lesson. “So you’re a vampire hunter and a space pirate?” Slaine queried, standing up taller and putting his small height advantage to use. “One who gets cold easily, and has to be bundled up in his blankets at night, like any other human. That’s a nice little story.”

“My business is none of your concern. You’re trespassing on my ship.” The knife bit a little deeper after that, just nicking his skin, and Slaine decided to speed up the process before things actually got difficult. He didn’t always need to use it, but a small glamour would do tonight.

“I told you why I’m here, Kaizuka. I’ll kill the rest of your shipmates in their sleep if you don’t oblige me.” It was a threat that he would happily carry out, because Slaine did not feel particularly compelled to follow the rules of a pirate ship, held at knifepoint or not.

An invisible barrier denied further entry into the captain’s quarters, and he bit back a scowl. The scent of Inaho’s blood was too much to bear, and so close it was very nearly his already. Slaine’s throat was parched, as dry and brittle as tissue paper. He could feel the burning in his chest, reminding him, making him lightheaded and daring him to be reckless. Slaine didn’t think he could last much longer, but he liked to believe he put up a convincing front.

He had preyed upon pirates before, in a different time, and things had definitely changed since then. War was the same, but the weapons had evolved, and so had the alliances. Most human technology was meaningless to him, but some rules had a special staying power, and there were certain thresholds that he could not cross without permission.

Resting his palm on the edge of the partition, Slaine locked eyes with the human. “Will you let me in?” Strong as he was, he couldn’t disobey the old rules without suffering painful consequences. Vampires could not enter a mortal’s home - in this case, the captain’s personal cabin - as they pleased.

The brunet studied his face carefully, weighing his options, seeming to struggle briefly against the glamour before it overtook him. Their hands met, palm to palm, through the barrier. “I’ll give you what you want if you join my crew for now. You’ll have to behave.” He frowned, as if mildly inconvenienced. “I can’t afford to be behind schedule.”

Slaine was not used to being propositioned like this. But if Inaho wanted to play with fire, he could pay the price. The captain needed allies, and a centuries-old vampire was as good a choice as any. He could have admired the pirate for his arrogance, and the way in which he _almost_ resisted the persuasion.

Slaine gazed imploringly at the pirate through his thick pale lashes, eyelids lowered. _Please,_ he mouthed. _Give yourself to me._

The boy hesitated for a moment, but he couldn’t fight it forever; and as if it had never existed, the partition melted away.

* * *

Hijacking pirate ships and seducing their captains was not the most sustainable hobby to entertain, but for a vampire there was a certain thrill to be had.

The room was furnished modestly for a pirate captain’s cabin - a simple bunk and a nightstand to the side, with a few personal effects placed neatly on the surface. Usually pirates’ egos preceded them, and it showed in the way that they displayed their possessions. Either the Independent Faction ran on lean resources, or Kaizuka was a minimalist. Unadorned, yet functional. It suited him well.

There was a small electronic viewscreen on the far wall which acted as a porthole so the captain could stargaze if he wished during his travels in deep space, but other than that, the cabin’s decor was quite humble in design. The only other furnishing was a long metal table bolted to the floor with blue holographic maps displayed above it, which were tracking the estimated distance to the crew’s next destination. It showed some other data logs, including constantly updating numerical readouts, ship loadouts, and structural schematics, none of which interested Slaine in the slightest.

He was sprawled out lazily next to his newest victim, long legs stretched languidly across the bed. The sheets were tucked into tight military corners, likely a habit kept from the pirate’s past service under the Federation; and the mattress was a barely serviceable size, just large enough to fit both of their lanky bodies.

He hoped that the proximity made the human uncomfortable, and that it made him afraid.  
The vampire wrapped an arm around the boy’s small shoulders. “I wish all pirate captains so willingly offered themselves up as virgin sacrifices to me.”

The blond moved in closer, inhaling the scent of the captain’s skin and imprinting him into memory. He smelled even nicer up close. Slaine leaned forward, reaching to cup the boy’s face in a tender caress, fingers curving to fit just right.

“I’m glad you let me in,” he said lowly, tracing his thumb against the dent above the pirate’s lips. There was a tiny quiver in response, but he felt it, despite the silence. Inaho didn’t protest, and allowed the vampire to begin stroking his arm in slow, almost loving motions. “Someone has to keep you from playing with sharp objects.”

He pressed his lips to the other boy’s, tilting Inaho’s head up and inhaling the aroma of the blood that pumped through his human veins. Slaine kissed him in the same way he might like to make love to him, gentle but deep, melding their lips together softly and earnestly. But soon enough it became fierce and jealous, because he was not fond of sharing his things, and he planned to mark his newfound property with each searing touch.

His eager fangs did puncture through Inaho’s lip, though; the skin broke too easily, even if he was careful. Still sweet, he mused, as blood flowed from flesh into his mouth, and he found himself instinctively sucking every droplet that spilled from the wound. Slaine would have loved to hold him down and bite into him, sink his fangs into the boy’s flesh like a hot knife melting through butter.

And just _drink,_ and claim him for the next eternity.

Warm copper flooded his senses, and he knew that there was no turning back. Already he felt much stronger, less hazy - but his hunger wouldn’t be satisfied with just one taste.

Inaho gasped for him, but stubbornly and quietly, refusing to fully submit to the seduction. Still, Slaine already had the pirate on edge. The boy had been subdued by glamour, and he could taste the apprehension, the inexperience.

He admired the tiny neck, a sliver of flesh that had been hidden away beneath the pirate’s collar. He could snap it at a moment’s notice, like whimsy. Crush the pretty bones and bite through his marrow. Pirates were ruthless, pirates could slit throats and pillage but _he_ could kill pirates, cut the tender threads of human life in two and sate himself on their blood. So Slaine would take him, in the only way he knew how.

“Does it hurt?” the pirate asked, through kisses. “Your necklace.”

“It stings, sometimes,” he said, as the other boy reached to grasp the cross that hung at his neck. “And I have scars to prove it.”

“It’s not very smart, is it? Anyone could strangle you. You’re wearing your own future murder weapon.”

The pendant burned even then, like a pulse over his unhuman heart - a constant reminder of what he had been before. It wasn’t pure silver, unlike the cutlass that Inaho had pointed at his throat earlier, and it didn’t sear through his skin. He wore it as a memory, but also as a symbol of defiance. It didn’t make him human, but it was a flirtation with mortality in its own way.

“I’m dead, already,” he replied, after a moment, wrapping his hand around Inaho’s small one. “More or less. Not... Not human, anyway.” He’d gotten over it, and the pain had long since subsided. He had sacrificed his humanity for a girl he’d loved, over a century ago, and she had forgotten him. There was a dull heartache, sometimes, but it was only a distant memory. He had nothing left from that lifetime.

“It doesn’t make sense for a vampire to wear a cross.”

“I’m not that kind of vampire, Kaizuka. But would you like to have it?” he asked, with a wry smile that exposed his sharp canines. His moods were mercurial, subject to change; tonight he was in one of his friendlier ones. “You can wear it for me, like a good little pirate.” He leaned in, using his strength as leverage, like a predator, and the bunk creaked beneath their combined weight as he moved even closer.

Inaho’s expression did not change, but he let go of the pendant and pulled his hand out of Slaine’s grasp, as though he’d been stung. “I’m not a child.”

A chuckle stirred at the back of his throat. It was a pleasant sound to most humans, and this one was no exception. “You are to me.”

His mouth slid to the boy’s neck, and he felt the murmur of a heartbeat on his lips. Venom started to spill immediately, clear fluid dripping from his fangs as they made their way to his target. He began to suck at the hollow of Inaho’s throat, eliciting a tiny whimper when he left the first bright mark on soft flesh.

“It’s poison, in large doses,” he said against the human’s jawline, as he pushed him down into the mattress. “Although I’m sure _you_ must already know that. It’ll find its way into your bloodstream and eat you from the inside. Then you’ll beg for my mercy, you’ll beg for me to stop, and you’ll beg for me to save you.”

“I never beg for anything.”

“This will be the first time that you do.” He hummed quietly, closing his eyes and listening to the pirate’s uneven breaths. “Your blood will sing for me, and it will beckon, and I will devour everything that you are… Kaizuka Inaho.”

“We have a deal,” the boy said thickly. “If you change it, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Then there was _that,_ of course, which was a feeble threat when his victim was pinned so handily beneath him. “It’s foolish to assume that I would keep my word to the very end.” Slaine was honourable, as far as vampires went, but he would not go out of his way to placate a human.

“Deals with the Independent Faction usually end with pistol shots and some sort of thievery. You should know that it’s dangerous either way.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, to humour the boy, taking the slender wrist back in hand and pulling it toward his lips. He could hear the pulse here, too, in all its syncopated beats and unsteady tempos. The pirate captain was afraid, after all, although he was too proud to admit it, and Slaine could taste the fear on the tip of his tongue. As Inaho gazed up at him, in suppressed desire and captivating innocence, a different kind of appetite began to stir.

This was someone who unflinchingly boarded Federation ships and raided their cargo fleets with blatant disregard for the law. Inaho wasn’t meek, but Slaine would surely bring him to his knees.

He could feel the slightest tremor everywhere his lips travelled, could taste every fluttering pulse of his prey beneath him. “My name is Slaine,” he offered, after a moment. “I was bitten in the seventeenth century, and I’ve seen a lot more than you have. You don’t have to pretend that you know more than me. I know it’s not true.”

The fragile heart continued to beat within the ribcage, pounding so loudly he felt it in his own eardrums. Everything about Inaho seemed so breakable, so easy to tear into and ravage.

It was in his nature to seduce, to tempt the weaker mortals, to manipulate their desires for his own means. They could have ripped a hole through the fabric of space, traveled light years en route to distant systems - and he wouldn’t have cared. Amid the churning galaxies and celestial bodies, one thing remained the same. And that was an aching, insatiable thirst that scorched his veins and forced him to act on base desire. Slaine was helpless when it came to instinct, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy his power.

He let his teeth skim along the surface of the boy’s chest, dragging his pointed canines across the delicate skin. There was hard muscle there, but he was still human, and Slaine knew that he had to be mindful.

“Slowly,” the blond murmured, more to himself than to the boy, pressing his lips to Inaho’s flushed skin. A thin film of sweat had gathered at the pirate’s collarbone. He kissed the clavicle, too, felt the pretty curve on his lips as the boy lay cradled in his impossibly strong arms.

Slaine gave this human a strange, sacrilegious kind of worship.

His voice was hushed, in the way that was designed to make his prey inch just a bit closer, and strain their ears if they really wanted to hear him. He wanted them to be addicted to him, so they would cling to each honeyed word that came out of his mouth. He wanted them to need him, so that they couldn’t live without him. And then, inevitably, he would crush them into powder. So he whispered into the pirate’s ear -

> _Be good for me._

Slaine met no resistance - only a smooth, unmarred canvas. No scars or noticeable flaws. This was someone who never made mistakes or had accidents. Someone who was sure of everything he did. And he was so _young,_ so soft, moldable like clay and delectably compliant in the vampire’s hands. Slaine wanted to see him tethered and chained, subservient and yielding.

His teeth gleamed, feeding fangs bared in the low light. “You’re very innocent for a famous pirate. Wouldn’t it be a shame if your crew found out?”

He slid his palms down the boy’s chest and kissed him again, carelessly flicking open the buttons of his white linen shirt as he did so. Everything about Inaho was perfect; from the skin dappled with the muted glow of starlight, to the cheeks flushed pink with anticipation.

His lips made an icy trail down Inaho’s chest, and he let his fingertips graze the outline of his nipples while he made his way lower. Slaine curled his tongue around one of the small buds, wetting it with saliva and teasing it to a small dark point. The boy began to subconsciously grind up against him - like begging, but without the words yet.

From the corner of his eye he saw hip bones peeking out from the waist of the pirate’s dark pants, and decided he’d like to see more there, too. There was nothing tentative about it; each movement was confident and deliberate, and he didn’t bother to hide his predatory gaze. Perceptive, threatening, commandingly flirtatious.

“I like you,” he said, because it wouldn’t hurt to be honest. He wore a gentleman’s smile. “First impressions aside.”

Pale hands moved over coltish legs, and Slaine trailed kisses down the trembling thighs, paying special attention to the soft curves and the tight muscle hidden beneath. The boy was tense, taut like a bow beneath him, completely mesmerized by Slaine’s sleek, whisper-quiet subjugation.

He finally got to where he wanted, and, kneeling at the foot of the bed, he sank his teeth into the boy’s tender flesh.

“Nnh!” the brunet hissed, suddenly remembering how to speak. He jerked backward in surprise and scrambled for a weapon, though at this point it was fruitless.

Slaine did not think that this human would ever scream for him, but he would still squirm and writhe. Fear led to arousal, most times, and the vampire felt the need flare up inside him uncontrollably: feral and irrepressible.

“Shh…” he said, running his hand along the inside of his prey’s thigh, circling the puncture wounds with his fingertips. Two neat red dots. Blood spilled over in sanguine lines, and he kissed the wet trail of red, tongue flickering out to catch every single drop. This pirate was no angel, but he had the blood of a virgin, saccharine and untainted. Slaine would have loved to sap him dry: mouth latched to flesh, pulling blood through veins, sucking at the coppery warmth and feeling it slide down his throat.

He saw a very real panic in the boy’s one good eye, and it was satisfying to know that he was the cause of it. He felt stronger with each sip, and the dull haze had been replaced by sharp clarity. His pale fingers traced soothing circles where he’d left bite marks. “I won’t hurt you unless you want me to. But you should never, ever trust me.”

“I invited you.” A fitting response from the boy of few words.

Slaine did appreciate his stubbornness. He would be happy to become the newest recruit on this ship if it meant that he could see this human every day.

He sensed Inaho’s body tightening beneath him at the touch, radiating heat and tension as Slaine licked clean the remaining smear of blood.

“Oh, but you _do_ want it,” he murmured, moving his hand over the boy’s stiffening cock in a slick, practiced movement. He ran his fingers along the smooth and rounded tip, then made his way back down to the base. “You really should learn to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.”

Slaine moved in for the kill. With few options left, Inaho acquiesced.

Kaizuka was not someone who simply asked _please._ Maybe he didn’t even know how to. He was someone who was used to getting exactly what he wanted, someone who calculated every scrappy fight down to the wire and ensured that everything went according to plan. Slaine would keep it slow for this human’s first time. He had eternity to indulge himself, and eternity meant that he could take his time and savour each moment of his victim’s plight.

When he looked up, he could see that the boy had stubbornly clamped a hand over his mouth, but a tiny mewl escaped his lips anyway. The vampire smiled, pressing his lips to the tip, then had his teeth graze against the swelling shaft like two very small needles. “Do you think I’ll bite?” he breathed, letting the fangs sit there comfortably. He leveled his voice to a calming cadence. “I can be velvet or I can be steel. I can be the best - and I can be the last.”

Slaine let his tongue linger over the slit, and allowed saliva to fall in a thin, translucent line. He continued his careful ministrations, cuspid teeth just skimming by as he moved his mouth down the length, kneading the hard flesh between his lips. A little more pressure and he would break....

“You won’t,” the pirate said, thin lipped and white-knuckled beneath him.

“Arrogance will get you nowhere,” Slaine responded, playing with the ruffled collar of his own shirt.

“But I’m right.”

“Mhm...” He pressed a quiet kiss to the tip of Inaho’s cock. “What would you do if you were wrong?” He’d heard the uncertainty, no matter how fleeting it had been. Fair hair brushed along his victim’s pelvis, like strands of gossamer. “I don’t believe in mercy.” But he liked to play with his food.

“I’d have you on your back, and then I’d kill you first,” the boy insisted, but through shaky breaths and muddled articulation. He was growing flustered, though he didn’t show it in his face. It was more subtle than that, this nervousness. A different flavour, masked by indifference.

The teeth came back to play, like razor blades sliding down the satiny edge, an ever-constant threat. Just to warn him. The young pirate grew even stiffer between Slaine’s lips, as if the danger were his arousal.

A hesitant hand reached for his hair, fingers combing through the fine blond locks, and the vampire felt accommodating enough to let him.

“You like this, don’t you? Playing games. Being defiled. You walk a thin line for someone who claims to be the most dangerous pirate this side of the galaxy.” Slaine licked him idly, teasing the boy to a rigid arousal, twisting and swirling his capable tongue from the base back to the top. He was still working him with his hands, adding friction by wrapping both hands around the shaft and stroking in time to match his mouth’s movements.

“I can still read you,” the captain said, stuttering forlornly as Slaine’s teeth glided over the tip of his cock again. There was a quiet whimper of defeat, and then silence.

Slaine finally took him in deep, lips just touching the small patch of dark hair as he slid down the length in one elegant motion. It had to be painfully slow, and he had to watch the agony, feed off of it, swallow him alive. Humans were so very soft.

The boy drew in several sharp gasps as Slaine bobbed his head on the length, taking Inaho in his mouth and controlling his pleasure. The pirate arched beneath him, his legs trembling violently in supplication. His hips bucked against Slaine’s mouth and a startled cry tore from his throat while he desperately bit the back of his knuckles. The fingers curled in Slaine’s hair had grown lax, and the pirate’s breathing had shot up in tempo, fragmented and on the cusp of breaking. “I’m - I don’t - ”

“I think this is all you can handle for now.”

Slaine admired how the darkness clouded the pirate’s eye, and how his cheeks bore a rosy flush as he brought him to a shuddering, unholy climax. Inaho had gone very still beneath him, heat sweeping the curves of his body while he let out one raspy breath after another.

On his lips Slaine could taste the tang of sweat, and ecstasy, but above all: fear. And that... was transcendent. He’d earned it, every little _whimper gasp moan_ \- and now all that was left was to collect. 

> _Drown in me._


End file.
